


Johnlock AUs

by Port_of_Morrow



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, johnlock challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_of_Morrow/pseuds/Port_of_Morrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short AUs I wrote on tumblr this year, now uploaded to AO3.<br/>Two potterverse and one medieval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogwarts/Potterverse

"Hey you..."

Sherlock gasped as he heard his boyfriend's voice for the first time since before the summer. The young man who stood in the train compartment door looked so different to fourth-year-John. His hair was shorter and blonder, _god _was he taller, and dressed in a plaid blue shirt and white jeans, the fifth year Ravenclaw hardly recognised him.  
"I've... missed you so much.... god you look different," Sherlock murmured, rising to his feet and embracing his boyfriend in a very long overdue hug.__

__The summer had been good- they'd sent each other letters nearly every-day, describing how they were, what they were up to, what they were thinking about (usually eachother) but none of that, times a million, could compare to the animal warmth of one another in each other's arms._ _

__"Come on in," Sherlock exhaled, ushering John and his backpack into the empty (save for Sherlock) compartment. John pushed his backpack onto the overhead railing before thumping down on the cushioned seats with a satisfied sigh._ _

___"C'mere you," he smiled, prompting his dark haired boyfriend to slide onto the seat, resting his head on John's shoulder. Sherlock felt so much warmer with someone else here- and for a minute they didn't speak._  
The train's clickety-clack pounded with their heartbeats, as the rolling hills of Scotland spread out for miles outside their window.   
John smiled as Sherlock's brown curls stroked against his chin- the younger boy's head now firmly nestled in the curve between John's chin and shoulder.  
"I've missed you so much love," John whispered, kissing the top of his head.   
The Ravenclaw cocked his head back and up, allowing John to close the space between them- starting off with a graze of the lips, developing into a steady, wet, real kiss- the first they'd had since the awkward peck they'd shared before leaving for the summer. 

___"It's going to be an interesting year," Sherlock contemplated a few minutes later, once the burning flame of seeing each other had developed into a slow burning fire; Sherlock's lanky figure stretched the length of the bench, his head resting on John's lap as the Hufflepuff lazily read a Quidditch magazine._  
"How so?" John asked, not averting his gaze much from the glossy magazine pages.  
"Well.. well everyone's going to know we're together. I mean... before the summer we weren't properly together were we?"  
The Hufflepuff just chuckled, flushing Sherlock's cheek's redder than a Quaffle.  
"Wh... what?" Sherlock mumbled.  
"Oh Sher" John sighed, using his right hand to push a curl of Sherlock's hair across his temple and behind his ear, "it's not been much of a secret. I mean... I'm pretty sure people have caught on we're more than just friends."  
"Don't be ridiculous," Sherlock scowled. John just raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's total inability to understand human emotion.  
"Whatever you say. 'Slong as you're comfortable." 

__The rest of the train journey was sleepy and quiet, all was well._ _


	2. Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I really loved writing the Hogwartsy theme in the old one so I'm gonna keep it for this one. Today's AU challenge is Zombies- so if I write it in Potterverse I hope it's not breaking any rules? If it is or if you want me to write a more canonical-universe Zombie one (that would still be AU... if that makes sense) let me know :)

It was 11pm, and two boys were stuck behind a gravestone in Godric's Hollow graveyard.  
It'd all started quite innocently really... John had insisted on visiting the beautiful, haunted area because it reminded him of Sherlock. The curly haired Ravenclaw had accompanied him, and a venture of curiosity had comfortably evolved into quite a pleasant date. 

Unfortunately, they weren't the only beings who decided to take a walk in the graveyard that night...

 

\--------------------------

 

"Stay absolutely silent John..." Sherlock breathed, as he peered out behind the tombstone. John just placed his head in his palms, "this is the worst date EVER Sherlock... jesus christ," he cursed.  
"I said be.... quiet...." Sherlock mumbled, his wand poised at the ready; his ears perked up and alert, ready to hear even the smallest of zombie-like groans.  
And then he heard it... the soft groan accompanied by the sound of bare feet on crunching twigs.  
As if stabbed with a burning hot poker Sherlock leapt to his feet, before crying, "STUPEFY" and sending a bolt of red electricity into the approaching being's chest. Sherlock jogged over through the otherwise silent grave yard to the motionless body now at his feet.

In a moment John was at the Ravenclaw's side. "Is it..." John panted, "like, dead, I mean... properly dead?"  
Sherlock didn't answer for a minute.  
"I think it's-"  
"MERLIN FUCK" John cried as a bony pale hand locked around his ankle, the eyes of the undead creature slowly opening  
"Make it sto-o-op Sherlock!!" the Hufflepuff cried, vehemently shaking his foot back and forth to no avail.  
"Let's see if this works," Sherlock grunted, before slamming his heel down on the creature's face with a blood curdling crunch. 

The grip on John's ankle loosened, the creature lay motionless once more.  
"Come on, let's get out of here," the older boy murmured, before grabbing his boyfriend's hand and legging it as fast as he could back to the safe confines of the White Hart pub.


	3. Medieval

The curly haired wizard stood awkwardly atop the pedestal in the centre of the robe shop.  
"This is ridiculous..." he muttered under his breath, before having his arms forced up so he looked akin to a gangly letter T.  
"Now now Sherlock," his brother's snide voice rung out. He _of course_ had already found the perfect set of robes for the ball, "Not a single maiden will dance with you at the ball if you don't have a set of new, splendiferous robes. And mother has put such effort into organising this for you."  
Sherlock stopped for a second, before turning in the dim, dusty shop to his brother.]  
"For _me?_

"  
"Yes for you.." Mycroft sighed back, "Don't tell me the great deducer hasn't already figured out mother's plan..." and continued at the blank expression on Sherlock's face, "Why, tonight you're to propose to Gillian!"  
The younger brother's mouth fell open.  
"But... but... I don't want to marry Gillian."   
At that moment the dressmaker scurried into her back room, allowing the teenager to hop off the pedestal and trot over to his brother.   
"But of course you do. Why wouldn't you? She's charming."  
"But she's.... she's...."  
"She's what?" Mycroft sighed.  
"Never mind," the younger wizard groaned, before making his way in his threadbare tunic and leggings over to the bay window, on which he sighed, gazing out into the busy marketplace ahead.

As Mycroft droned on to his about the importance of marrying Gillian and a million other of his pointless responsibilities as a Holmes family member... when a flash of silver caught his eye. A knight, dressed neck to toe in gleaming armour was making his way across the busy market, attracting the attention of several young women.   
His hair was cut short and was blonde against his slightly tanned skin.

"-so you really can't just run away from-"  
"Mycroft I'll be right back!" the young wizard shouted, making his way to the door  
"SHERLOCK DON'T YOU-"  
The wizard swung the tavern door open, ignoring his brother's shouts, and raced across the marketplace.  
He saw him, outside the armoury.  
The wizard inhaled and made his way up to the knight who seemed to be mesmerised by a gleaming armour set in the window.  
"Hello," Sherlock spoke, extending his hand. "My name's Sherlock Holmes.  
"Nice to meet you Sherlo-" and the knight stopped instantly once he turned to the young man and took the vision in. He was beautiful; tall and lean, pale skin with dark brown curls adoring his forehead and wavering above his shoulders.  
The knight smiled, before taking the wizard's hand in his, and repeating himself.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise." Sherlock replied, not averting his piercing gaze from his companions.  
The knight gave a sideways smile, before letting go of Sherlock's hand. "My name's Watson.. I... I expected you to be older..."  
"Oh,"  
"But I'm glad you're not"   
The two stood together for a minute outside the armoury, the knight taken in by the view of the wizard to whom he'd been writing for the past few months... the wizard who'd never mentioned that he was hardly out of Academy.  
"Come to a ball tonight... please."   
Watson was mesmerised by this kid.. somehow.  
"I've nothing to wear to a ball," he replied, "I rode in this morning, my armour's all I have."  
"I live in Baker castle, on the hill, north of here. Come before sunset and I'll surely find something for you to wear."  
"Thank you dearly, Sherlock Holmes."  
The wizard nodded at the young knight, "Your company will be a pleasure, Jonathan Watson," he murmured, before making his haste way back to the robe shop.


End file.
